Me rindo
by JosyUchiha27
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo intentarlo fracase y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es rendirme. Porque siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No es así Naruto? Espero les agrade :3 (Tiene leve Naruhina y Narusaku por parte de Naruto pero es necesario para la historia) Sasusaku Cannon! y el Naruhina también yei!:D


Después de mucho tiempo de no publicar nada aquí estoy de nuevo yei! :3 bueno aquí un pequeño One-shot espero lo disfruten, de antemano les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer así que adelante :D

_La historia de Naruto y sus personajes (de forma triste y lamentable xc) no me pertenecen si no al grande (y que amodoro por hacer el Sasusaku CAAANNOOOONNN X3) Kishimoto Masashi-sama. _

Había pasado una semana desde que la guerra termino, la batalla de Sasuke y Naruto no fue ningún secreto para nadie empezando por la pérdida de sus brazos pero por el momento las cosas estaban en paz, ya cuando todos estuvieran recuperados en su totalidad y establecidos en sus respectivas aldeas se hablaría del asunto. Ahora para reponer fuerzas toda la alianza shinobi estableció un campamento donde nuestros héroes favoritos se recuperaban y convivían, al parecer en el fondo ninguno de los novatos le guardaba rencor a Sasuke pues le hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado incluso los miembros de Taka se habían acoplado con el grupo y convivían en paz.

En ese momento todos estaban sentados en círculo listos para comer y mientras esperaban cada uno su respectivo plato conversaban entre sí. Era curioso ver como después de casi matarse Sasuke y Naruto podrían establecer una conversación como antes aunque claro también era raro ver al Uchiha tan conversador.

-Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre ~dattebayo- cantaba el rubio mientras se movía de un lado a otro poniendo los nervios de punta a todos sus amigos.

-¿Podrías callarte Dobe? Ya te escucharon todos-

-Tengo hambre Teme- dijo Naruto pasando su único brazo por los hombros del Uchiha, el cual estaba tratando de juntar fuerzas para no gritar y mandar todo al demonio.

Mientras esto pasaba una bella Kunoichi de pelo rosado observaba la escena con una bella y autentica sonrisa pensando que no había nada mejor que volver a ver a sus personas importantes juntas y en paz. Tomo dos platos de comida y se acerco feliz a sus compañeros que detuvieron su charla al verla llegar.

-Ya deja de estar tan impaciente Naruto, ten come de una vez- dijo Sakura divertida mientras le entregaba el plato al rubio que de inmediato empezó a comer como pudo, después Sakura volteo a ver al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para entregarle su respectivo plato de comida.

-Ten Sasuke-kun, este es el tuyo disfrútalo- el Uchiha tomo el plato mientras veía a la pelirosa a los ojos fijamente, todo ante la mirada del Uzumaki que no pudo evitar sentirse triste y apartar la mirada hacia otro lado. Sabia de los sentimientos de la Haruno, sabía que ahora que Sasuke volvió las cosas volverían hacer como antes de alguna forma pero aun así dolía ver como sus amigos demostraban sus sentimientos con tan solo una mirada, de verdad que dolía.

Después de dejarles su comida, Sakura tomo su plato y se sentó con Ino y las demás chicas a conversar mientras almorzaban. Al terminar Sasuke estaba algo extrañado, después de que Sakura se fue Naruto no había vuelto a decir nada, estaba muy callado y eso le preocupo, no entendía ese cambio tan brusco de su mejor amigo.

-Oe Dobe ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy calmado con lo ruidoso que eres-dijo con burla pero ni así su amigo reacciono.

-Nee… Sasuke ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste después de nuestra pelea?- pregunto serio el rubio con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Lo que te dije? Hmp dije muchas cosas-

-Admitiste que yo había ganado- contesto volteando a ver a su mejor amigo de forma seria.

-Si lo hice pero ¿A qué viene todo esto Naruto?- dijo algo confundido el ojinegro.

-A pesar de tu orgullo y todo eso pudiste decirlo, debió ser difícil ¿Verdad? Admitir algo que va contra ti mismo, contra tu forma de ser-

-Hmp no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar pero si quieres una explicación solo diré que en ese momento entendí que las cosas se habían dado así por motivos que yo no podía cambiar; yo había perdido y tu ganaste, no solo en la batalla si no en muchas otras cosas más. Al final el no darte por vencido dio resultados y ahora aquí estoy pero debo decir que fue la primera vez que admito una derrota- término de decir el Uchiha con una de sus características sonrisas de lado.

-¿La primera vez que admites una derrota?- cuestiono pensativo Naruto.

-Hmp supongo que hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? – contesto de forma reflexiva el Uchiha mientras veía a su amigo bajar la mirada como si estuviera meditando que decir o hacer a continuación, la verdad es que no entendía muy bien que era lo que se proponía con toda esa charla.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo con una triste sonrisa- aunque a veces duele admitirlo pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

-Naruto-

-Y yo… también debo, aunque sea solo esta vez, solo por esta vez, debo rendirme y admitir mi derrota- volteo decidido hacia su amigo que no cabía en su asombro ¿Uzumaki Naruto, el chico de la profecía, ese que lo persiguió hasta el cansancio repitiendo que no rendiría jamás, que ese era su camino ninja, era el mismo que acaba de decirle esas palabras?

Sin previo aviso Naruto se levanto y camino en dirección hacia lo que sería una de las cosas más duras y difíciles que había decidido en su vida pero si quería seguir caminando hacia adelante era necesario, por su bien, por el de sus amigos. Llego hasta donde estaba su objetivo que lo miraba confundida pues al verlo a los ojos supo que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Naruto?- lo llamo la ojijade empezando a mostrarse preocupada por su inusual silencio.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hinata asustada pues en los ojos de su amado rubio podía ver la decisión pero también el dolor de lo que sea que estaba pensando hacer o decir.

-Sakura-chan… ven conmigo un momento, debo decirte algo importante- hablo finalmente el rubio viendo a Sakura fijamente a los ojos y alzando su única mano para que la tomara. La pelirosa estaba preocupada por su querido amigo pero aun así decidió hacerle caso y acepto hablar con él mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba que la guiara, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y conocidos que al ver la escena también se mostraron consternados por la extraña e inusual manera de portarse del héroe que ayudo a recuperar la paz.

Contrario a lo que Sakura pensó su amigo solo la llevo al centro del círculo que formaban todos sus amigos siempre que comían pero que ahora los observaban serios pues algo les decía que lo que estaba por pasar sería importante. La Kunoichi miro a Naruto esperando que dijera algo mientras que el rubio solo la miraba serio y triste pensando que lo que haría no le gustaría ni a Sasuke o a Hinata pero debía hacerlo, era necesario.

-Sakura-chan yo… -dudo por un momento, de verdad que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Te duele el brazo?- pregunto Sakura tratando de alentar a que el rubio le dijera lo que le molestaba, esto sin soltar en ningún momento su brazo. Finalmente Naruto se armo de valor, respiro profundo y vio con decisión y sin miedo a los ojos de Sakura, era ahora o nunca. Apretó sus manos unidas y dijo lo que nadie se esperaba que dijera en ese momento.

-Sakura-chan… Te amo- dijo fuerte y claro para que no solo Sakura si no todos a su alrededor lo escucharan.

El silencio gobernó esa área del campamento, nadie se imagino que el rubio diría algo así. Los más impactados eran Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata y por supuesto Sakura, que tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión sin dejar de ver al ojiazul en ningún momento. Por su parte Kakashi estaba helado, no se imagino nunca que una escena así se diera frente a sus ojos, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hinata simplemente estaba pálida y miraba la escena esperando lo peor, en cuanto a Sasuke jamás se espero que de una conversación como la que tuvieron su amigo tomaría las agallas de hacer eso frente a todos, estaba esperando la reacción de la Haruno y muy en el fondo el miedo lo gobernaba con preguntas que dolían de solo pensarlas "¿Y si ella lo acepta?" "¿Si en el fondo se canso de amarme?" "¿Si decide olvidarme con él?" "¿Y si al final ya no me ama?" esas y mas cuestiones lo ahogaban pero por fuera solo se veía una expresión de impresión como la que tenían muchos a su alrededor.

Sakura estaba en shock no se esperaba esto, no sabía que decir. Si bien era cierto que lo amaba pero no de esa manera. Naruto fue, es y será siempre para ella su mejor amigo ¿Qué haría? Jamás se imagino que contestaría si algo así se presentaba, sabia su respuesta pero como decirlo sin lastimarlo, no era capaz, no podía hacerle eso a la persona que más había dado por ella, no se lo perdonaría jamás en la vida. En esos momentos sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no podía llorar, sentía que empeoraría las cosas. Cuando miro de nuevo al chico frente a ella noto algo que la dejo aun mas impactada que antes, ahí frente a ella no veía a un Naruto ilusionado esperando una respuesta afirmativa a su reciente confesión si no que veía a un Naruto con la mirada triste, inundada de lagrimas que se esforzaba en retener al igual que ella y con una sonrisa resignada que al notar su mirada solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces ahí lo entendió todo. Ahora si no pudo detener sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa triste en sus labios Sakura retrocedió unos pasos mientras soltaba lentamente su mano, todo sin apartar sus ojos de los azules del Uzumaki, y cuando por fin soltó su mano solo pudo inclinar su cabeza y contestar lo que su corazón le decía.

-Lo siento Naruto- contesto la pelirosada en el mismo tono que el rubio para después levantarse y ver a Naruto que lloraba al igual que ella pero que asentía varias veces mostrando su sonrisa característica por lo que ella solo pudo corresponder con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar en ese momento.

A su alrededor todos los demás sonreían comprensivos pues sabían que no podían decir nada para mejorar las cosas, así debía ser. Kakashi, Hinata y Sasuke se sintieron aliviados de que todo acabara así y entendían el objetivo de todo esto. Naruto no le dijo sus sentimientos a Sakura esperando ser correspondido si no que los dijo para cerrar un ciclo, porque al final el rubio acepto que los sentimientos de Sakura jamás iban a cambiar y que debía terminar sus ilusiones de una vez para seguir adelante y no solo el si no también sus amigos.

-Bien ya me dio más hambre ¿Quién me da más comida?- menciono Naruto con su humor tan característico que hacía verlo tan lleno de vida y energía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

-Yo te sirvo Naruto-kun vamos- contesto Hinata con un ánimo inusual en ella pero que la hacía ver tan linda ante los ojos de sus amigos, se notaba que lo acontecido la impulso para decir eso.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, eres genial andando ~dattebayo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiperla que se sonrojo pero aun así corrió junto a él.

Todos después de eso siguieron con sus asuntos mientras que Sakura veía relajada ya sin lágrimas como ese par se alejaba. Sintió una presencia a su lado, cuando volteo a ver quién era noto a Sasuke viendo en la misma dirección por donde se fue su amigo con una sonrisa de medio lado igual de relajado que ella.

-De verdad que es un idiota ¿verdad?- dijo Sasuke

-Jejeje… a veces- contesto la Haruno con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Sakura- la llamo el ojinegro

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-

-Yo… también… tengo más hambre- menciono Sasuke de forma nerviosa con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro viendo en dirección contraria a la de la pelirosa.

Sakura se mostro confundida al principio pero después simplemente rio sonrojada para después tomar la mano del Uchiha y caminar en la misma dirección en la que habían corrido anteriormente el Uzumaki y la Hyuuga.

En una rama de un árbol cercano se veía a un Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara observando a sus chicos, feliz de que las cosas tomaran ese curso. Al final sus alumnos por fin estaban caminando hacia un futuro más brillante y más alegre, seguirían hacia el final y lo harían juntos.

Espero que les haya gustado c: la verdad estuve ocupadisisisima todo este tiempo así que a las lindas lectores (o lectores una nunca sabe jaja xD) que me siguen y que me dejaron hermosos comentarios les pido de verdad una disculpa por no responder :c pero de verdad aprecio sus palabras y el tiempo que se tomaron en leer mis historias, bueno hasta la próxima que espero será pronto tengo una idea muy buena para otro One-shot pero no sé si les agradaría si pueden déjenme sus opiniones :3 Ja ne!

"La idea trataría de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura pero con mucha participación del Team 7 c: también aparecerían Sarada-chan e Itachi" (Muy corta y concreta pero en si esa es la idea :b)


End file.
